


For You

by Fairi_Channie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (kinda?), Bang Chan is a dad, Family Dynamics, Felix gives Chan a fathers day card thats the plot yall, Fluff, Gen, I made a backstory for Felix i dont know his situation irl, Mentions of single parents and shitty dads, No Angst, bye, idk what else to tag?, okay thats all, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairi_Channie/pseuds/Fairi_Channie
Summary: Felix has never really had a proper dad but he supposes Chan is the closest he'll get.-aka, I wrote 1k words based around the idea of Felix giving Chan a Father's Day card.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post from tumblr user @incorrect-kpop-quotes-right-here :
> 
> JYP: Watcha got there Felix?  
> Felix: Just a Father’s Day card for the best dad in Korea.  
> JYP: Aww, Felix, that’s so sweet-  
> Felix: [looks JYP dead in the eyes and hands the card to Chan]

It all started when Felix bought a Father's Day card while Stray Kids were in New York. The other members had shrugged it off as a gift he would send to his father in Australia, the card being something he could only buy while they were in America anyway, as back in Korea the cards would all be in Korean and, well, Felix's dad didn't speak Korean.

But the thing is, Felix wasn't even sure why he had bought it, he hadn’t been thinking of his father when he grabbed the card and it wasn't particularly pretty. In fact, it was written in a way that made Felix think the card was aimed at pre-teen boys to give to their fathers. The card itself a light blue, the front holding chunky block letters reading out _"You may not be the best dad there ever was..."_ in a much too bright orange. When Felix had flipped it open in the American store, he had let out a small huff of amusement at the same blocky font reading _"But your the best I've ever had! And that makes you pretty great!"_ with a small cartoonish drawing of a blonde-haired boy (who also had freckles, mind you) giving a large thumbs up under the words, making the whole card feel that much more comical. Felix had quickly looked over the card a second time before throwing it into his basket without much more thought.

Two months later, Felix was pulling the card from under a stack of graded assignments and scratch papers, gently shaking a pen in his other hand as he decided what he was going to write. Once he had a vague outline of the message in his head, he began to write quickly and mindlessly, the words flowing out naturally as the small paragraph grew, so that after only a handful of minutes the left side was covered in his messy English handwriting with the occasional scratched out word. Reading the message over once more, Felix nodded in satisfaction before closing the card and standing, stretching with a small yawn as he turned to leave the room, card still in his hand.

Woojin looked up as Felix entered the living room and the Australian quickly turned the card so the older boy couldn’t see it, a wave of embarrassment hitting him as he realized how childish the card may seem to others. Woojin didn’t mention the card though, instead, he greeted the younger with a simple “What’s up?” Felix give a small smile, still feeling embarrassed as he shrugged.

“Actually,” Felix said a second after, “Do you know where Chan-hyung is?”

Woojin looked away, as if thinking seriously before he answered, “Um, I think he’s working in his room? He mentioned finishing a couple songs to me earlier.” Felix smiled, nodding quickly, letting out a rushed “Thanks hyung!” as he began walking to Chan’s room.

Knocking twice, Felix pushed the door open and saw Chan sitting at his desk, back turned and headphones on. Felix cleared his throat but got no response. Felix let out a call of “Channie-hyung,” but still no response. Felix sighed softly as he walked up behind Chan, tapping his shoulder and startling the older in the process, but despite being startled, Chan smiled brightly at the younger, asking a kind “What do you need, Lix?”

Felix bit his lip harshly as he dropped his card on the desk and practically sprinted out of the older’s room. Crashing into his own room, Felix burrowed himself in his comforter and stuffed animals, regretting everything leading up to this moment. The message inside was true, yes, but also way too personal as Felix realized he hadn’t told anyone else in the group the same information the card contained. He let out a loud groan, rolling onto his back and staring blankly at the ceiling as he considered Chan. What would the older do? How would he react? What if he didn’t share similar feelings? What if he stormed into Felix’s bedroom and told him his feelings were stupid? Felix let out a louder groan, covering his face with a stuffed animal with the feeble hope of suffocating himself before Chan could confront him.

Felix stilled when he heard the door open, but was soon huffing out a laugh as Chan collapsed on top of him in a strange tackle based hug. Felix felt the other boy's nose nuzzling into his neck but just as quickly as the older had come in, the older was pulling them both into a sitting position. Chan nudged the younger with his shoulder before softly asking, “Did you mean what you wrote?”

Felix nodded, face heating up as he pointedly looked away from the other, “Sorry if it, ah, if it bothered you.” Chan grinned widely as he put his arm around Felix’s shoulders, “It didn’t bother me at all! Actually, I’m really happy you told me that, it makes me really feel like I’m really doing something as your leader, you know? Well, you probably wouldn’t... but you get the sentiment.”

Felix laughed, glad that Chan was taking the message in stride. “Yeah, it’s really cool to finally have a guy to look up to.” Chan moved his hand off Felix’s shoulder to try to ruffle the younger boy’s hair, but more so just ended up ruffling the side of Felix’s head, “I’m super glad you get a male role model, and I’m glad it’s me. I will take my role has your Pseudo Father TM proudly.”

“Did you just say 'TM' out loud?”

“Uh, duh Lix, how else will you know that the role is official and serious business?”

Felix laughed much harder than he needed to considering it wasn’t even that funny, but he couldn’t help it, the overwhelming feeling of relief mixed with excitement flowing through his veins as Chan smiled brightly and kissed the top of his head. “Let’s go help with dinner, okay?”

“Okay… _Dad_.”

“Never say that to me again.”

Felix laughed brightly, “Okay hyung.”

_Fin._

* * *

 

_BONUS! Felix's message to Chan!_

Chris-

Hey dude, I'm not quite sure how to start something like this so I guess I'll just... go for it? I dunno, I just need to get this off my chest. See, you may have noticed that I've never really gone into detail about my family other than my mom, and that's just because I've been dealt an awful hand in terms of father figures. My mom and biological dad split up before my first birthday and as far as I'm aware my bio dad is living it up somewhere in America with his new kids. He still pays my mom child support every month but he stopped talking to me after I came out so I guess he doesn't really count as a dad at this point, huh? My mom remarried when I was 8, and the guy seemed chill for a while but he just doesn't care about me and you can tell by the way he acts (or more so, the way he doesn't act). He wasn't upset when I moved to Korea, instead he told me that it would be better without me home since I'm "expensive" and "loud". Whatever. I haven't talked to him once since I've gotten here

But, Chan you've done so so much for me. You understand my struggles with Korean because you went through them and you always try to make sure that I'm happy. Even though you can forget about our own health, you always make sure that the rest of us are hydrated and asleep before 3 am (but we all know you stay up much later to keep working). Chan, I aspire to be someone like you, someone so talented, hardworking and kind. I'm not quite sure what it's like to have a dad or older brother, but based off the internet and TV, I think you're a weird mix of both for me. I don't know what else to say, so I'm just gonna end it.

Love you,

Lee Felix.

**Author's Note:**

> uuuhHHHHH idk how this turned out but its here now.  
> -  
> Tumblr: @wannabe-punk-rocker  
> Twitter: @fairi_channie


End file.
